


Crows Just Want to Have Fun

by SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling



Series: Six of Crooners [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Karaoke, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling/pseuds/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling
Summary: Kaz was in his office at the Crow Club when it all started. It was after hours, so there was no noise coming from the main room. At least, there hadn't been.ORThe Dregs get a karaoke machine.
Series: Six of Crooners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000914
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Crows Just Want to Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: https://itsthegoldenlover.tumblr.com/post/622485995472011264/six-of-crows-au-where-the-crow-club-is-a-karaoke
> 
> I saw this and immediately started coming up with ideas. This is completely crack, but I have made myself cackle with ideas for future parts of this series, and couldn't wait to share. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing. Thank you to my sister for being my beta!

Kaz was in his office at the Crow Club when it all started.

He was counting kruge and balancing the books after another night at the bar. It had been a slow night, very few Pigeons had ventured this far into the Barrel. Kaz put the kruge into neat stacks, mulling over ways to get more traffic in the club. It was after hours, so there was no noise coming from the main room. At least, there hadn’t been.

A sharp burst of feedback preceded loud synth music. Someone was blasting an 80’s song in the Crow Club.

Kaz looked toward the door wearily. He heard several voices whooping with joy. Of course it was his crew. Part of him was curious about what exactly was going on out there, but mostly he was annoyed by the interruption.

The voices in the main room started shouting in unison. Kaz cocked his head, trying to decipher what they were saying. From what he could make out, it was something about coming home and someone’s mother asking when they were going to live their life right. 

“ _And girls, they want to have fun! Oh girls just wanna have fun!_ ” 

Kaz recognized the song now, and he sighed upon realizing that the main vocal track was absent. This could only mean one thing.

Someone had bought a karaoke machine.

Kaz put the kruge and his ledger in the safe. Once he was sure everything was secure, he stood from his desk chair and reached for his crow’s head cane. Kaz walked to his office door and braced himself for the chaos he was sure to find on the other side.

Jesper, Nina, and Inej were dancing around the room, screaming some semblance of the lyrics to Girls Just Want to Have Fun. Each of them held a microphone, which had probably been the cause of the feedback at the start of the song. Nina had climbed up on the bar. She was draped across it, singing to Matthias, who was trying to shoo her away so he could clean the counter. Jesper was dancing by Wylan and singing his heart out. Wylan was fussing with some speakers and equipment, presumably the karaoke machine, and singing along without a mic. And Inej…

Kaz’s breath caught at the sight of Inej leaping gracefully from table to table during the instrumental break. She appeared as though she were flying, soaring through the air and barely landing before taking off again. He tore his eyes away to compose himself. Inej jumped down and danced over to Nina as the words started up again.

“ _Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world,_ ” Nina sang as she poked Matthias in the face. He swatted her hand away, but Kaz could see he was fighting a smile. Matthias tilted the hanging lights above the bar toward Nina and Inej for the next line.

“ _I want to be the one to walk in the sun,_ ” Nina and Inej laughed as they sang in their spotlight. “ _Oh girls, they wanna have fun. Oh girls just wanna have. That’s all they really want. Some fun._ ”

Jesper pulled Wylan away from the equipment and then twirled him into a dance. “ _When the working day is done oh girls, they wanna have fun. Oh girls just want to have…_ ”

“What is going on in here?” Kaz shouted over the music.

Matthias dropped his hold on the light, letting it swing back and forth. Nina, Inej, Jesper, and Wylan stopped dancing and turned to look at him. The music continued with no voices.

“Kaz! We didn’t think you were here tonight,” Jesper mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I see,” Kaz said. “Does this sort of thing happen often when you think I’m not here?”

“We just got the karaoke machine, we wanted to test it out,” Nina answered.

“And who exactly purchased this? Because I do not recall signing off on it,” Kaz quirked an eyebrow at them.

Nobody said anything. They wouldn’t even look at him.

Kaz sighed. “Why did you get a karaoke machine?”

Jesper grinned. “We just wanna?”

Inej, Nina, and Wylan all smiled and started singing again. “ _They just wanna, they just wanna!_ ” Jesper joined in and soon the quartet had dissolved back into chaos.

Kaz looked to Matthias. Matthias just shrugged unhelpfully and went back to cleaning the counter. 

“Well, we aren’t keeping it!” Kaz called as the music faded.

“What?!” Jesper yelped.

“Kaz Brekker, you will not make us get rid of this karaoke machine!” Nina pointed at him dramatically.

“And why shouldn’t I?” Kaz asked.

“Karaoke can make you more kruge! Tell him, Wylan!” Jesper pushed Wylan toward Kaz.

Wylan fiddled with his fingers before looking at Kaz. “None of the other bars in the Barrel have a karaoke machine, so it will be a novelty. More people will be drawn here for entertainment, and therefore we will sell more drinks and food.”

Kaz narrowed his eyes.

“Show him the numbers, Wylan,” Inej urged.

“Right!” Wylan pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to Kaz. There were equations and numbers all over the page. “I made some calculations, and here are some projections depending on how many nights a week we wanted to have karaoke. And it won’t cost much, I know how to run the equipment and take care of it.”

“And Jesper and I are more than happy to take turns being the emcee!” Nina added as Jesper nodded.

“We can have theme nights, or open mic,” Jesper put in.

“It could be a good bonding experience for the Dregs,” Matthias considered. The rest of the group looked at him in surprise. 

“Damn it, Helvar, you were supposed to be on my side,” Kaz growled.

Matthias shrugged. “Just making an observation.”

“I see my lessons in fun are paying off!” Nina cheered. She crossed the room and pressed a kiss to Matthias’s cheek.

“Well, as the floor boss at the Crow Club, I have final say. And I say…”

Kaz was cut off by the sound of another song starting. 

“ _Tonight, I’m gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive,_ ” Jesper sang.

“Now you’ve done it, Jesper’s singing Queen,” Nina cackled.

“ _And the world, I’ll turn it inside out, yeah, I’m floating around in ecstasy. So, don’t stop me now. Don’t stop me, ‘cause I’m having a good time,_ ” Jesper continued.

“ _Having a good time!_ ” Wylan, Inej, and Nina joined in.

The four of them started dancing and singing again, the lyrics a jumbled mess between them. Jesper knew the words the best, so the others followed his lead. Once they got to the chorus, the lyrics became clearer again. 

Matthias came to stand by Kaz once the second verse started. The two of them watched as Jesper sang a line about being a sex machine while doing a very suggestive dance move to Wylan, who was covering his face in embarrassment. 

“ _I’m about to woah, oh, oh explode!_ ” The four of them sang and lifted their hands into the air.

“Well, they certainly are having a good time, and it appears that they don’t want to stop at all,” Matthias shook his head to hide a grin as Kaz groaned at the lyric pun. 

Nina pulled Matthias over to dance with her as she chanted “ _Don’t stop me, don’t stop me._ ” 

Kaz took a closer look at the paper Wylan had given him. If the math was to be believed, karaoke could be a very lucrative business venture. And he had just been pondering ways to make more money at the club. 

“Come on, Kaz. It’ll be fun to loosen up every once in a while,” Inej whispered.

Kaz looked up to find Inej beside him. Her face was flushed from dancing, and she had a smile so bright it could rival the sun. Kaz’s heart skipped a beat, and he knew he couldn’t say no to her.

“ _I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!_ ” Jesper sang. 

Kaz turned to the rest of the group and saw that they were all pointing at him. “Well, don’t stop on my account.”

“That’s not how the words go,” Jesper grinned. No one had dropped their fingers.

“ _Don’t stop me now,_ ” Kaz obliged, rolling his eyes. His gaze flicked to Inej, and he saw her beaming at him. 

The others cheered and went back to the song. Kaz sighed and returned to his office. “Don’t make me regret this!” He called over his shoulder before shutting the door.

Kaz sank into his chair and stretched out his bad leg. He ran his gloved hands through his hair. The Crow Club was now the owner of a karaoke machine. Knowing his crew, this could only end in chaotic shenanigans. 

They just wanted to have fun, and Kaz found that he didn’t want to stop it at all.


End file.
